FBLC Awards Night
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: You are accordingly invited to FBLC Awards Night where the FBLC students are awarded for their excellence. Courtney, an avid member gets lost in the venue,seeks help from an employee, and lights up a potential flame ONESHOT CxT


Courtney waltzed into the large luxurious hotel lobby. She gently tugged her Pencil skirt down as it rose ever so slightly.. The Senior's congratulatory Dinner was the most looked upon event for all the members of the most elite club on campus, FBLC or otherwise known as Future Business Leaders of Canada. Although Courtney didn't want to be a business leader per say, the club gave her a leg on a lot of the others at her rather large high school. She had working experience and had attended some major conferences and installed relations with many of the major corporations. There were over 500 members in the Club and roughly 120 of them were seniors, all making their way to prestigious colleges that will ensure them a grand future.

Courtney remembered that at the previous banquets the hall was the first door to the right but this was a new venue and although she'd hate to admit, she was lost. She had made about five rights and a few lefts and all she could see were doors labeled with room numbers and "Do Not Disturb" signs. Courtney made a sharp right turn which led her to a a dead end with the supply closet to her left. She grumbled and turned her heel trying to find her banquet, hell even the lobby!

A door creaked behind her and a soft voice asked, "You lost?"

Courtney turned quickly on her stiletto heel glanced at the young boy who spoke up to her. He was about her age, with black shaggy hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he was obviously a worker for the hotel because of his attire and his name badge. Courtney smiled at him, "No, I got it."

Courtney waved a quick dismiss of the topic and began to turn around again. The boy chuckled as he spoke up again, "are you sure about that?"

Courtney continued to walk away then she quickly turned to him and growled, "I wil not asking for your help, but I will ask for you assistance back to the lobby"

The boy smiled and caught up with her putting his hands in the back pockets and leaned back looking up at the ceiling for a while. He took his right hand out of his pocket and brought it out in front of her "Name's Trent."

She took his hand with a firm grasp, "Courtney".

"You here for that convention thing?" he asked, trying to start small talk so that the walk wouldn't be awkward.

"Yes, I am and it is not a convention, it is a banquet to award the best FBLC members especially me." Courtney stated.

"Ahh, I was curious to see what that was all about. I'm waiting the tables there." He remarked.

Courtney looked away "that sounds... fun?". Trent chuckled slightly as Courtney tucked away a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Trent glanced down at the girl and smiled, "So, how old are you?"

Courtney twirled her thumbs together, "well, today is my birthday so I am not sure how to really answer that, I guess 18." Courtney laughed at how stupid she must have sounded.

"Oh, well then happy birthday!" Trent said laughing

The two walked for a bit, laughing at lame jokes the other said. They finally reached the lobby after a ten minutes and a few times of Trent getting them both lost.

Trent smiled at Courtney "do you want me to show you to the banquet hall so you don't get lost again."

"Oh, shut up," Courtney giggled, "and yes that would be nice of you." Courtney began to walk down a separate corridor.

Trent laughed a bit until he saw he walking in the wrong direction again, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, "hey, hey where do you think you're going. The banquet is this way". He hadn't let go of her hand, he didn't want to.

"Well then, Mr. GPS, led the way," a blush creeping upon her tanned skin.

Trent then let go of her hand placing his hands in his pockets, Courtney's smile faded but she dismissed the feeling"Alright then follow me this time."

Courtney huffed and followed him down a separate corridor, "You should play a song for me at my birthday"

"My band only does special occasions," Trent said as he put his hands behind his head with a sly smirk, "so I guess it counts."

Courtney laughed and gently pushed him. "Mhmm?" she questioned.

The duo passed a few rooms until they reached the hall. "Well," Trent began, "this is your stop. I'll probably see you inside when serve you and your friends"

Before Courtney had the chance to say bye to him one of her friends screamed "Happy Birthday Court!" and tackled her with a hug. Courtney hugged her ecstatic friend back and they began to talk, when Courtney glanced back over her shoulder to say bye, Trent was gone.

Courtney shook it off, he was just a nice guy that helped her cause he was lost. She smiled at all her prestigious colleagues as she entered in the hall, Her friend tugged her along until they found their seats with the rest of the seniors. She was glad that she arrived about 30 minutes before the ceremony began because it gave her plenty of time before it actually started, plus she got lost and it gave her time to be at the actual ceremony began. She sat around with her friend for a few more minutes until a spot light reached the stage. Everyone hussed down and began to watch as the president of the club began to speak, Courtney quietly cussed, knowing very well she deserved to be up there that very moment giving the presidential speech.

After all the speeches the food was finally being served, after they were done with their food the teacher in charge of the club was going to give recognition to the top 5 students in the club.

A server, dressed the same way Trent was placed a plate of food in front of Courtney, she wasn't particularly hungry so she just played around with the salad that was resting on her plate. She began to look around the room in search of her other friends or maybe even a teacher so that she can thank them for helping out with the club and for a great year. The firs thing that she saw when she turned around was Trent, he was filling up a glass of water for another student. She watched for a bit, he gently tilted the pitcher and let the water bour out the spout into the cup. He looked up and his gaze met Courtney's. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both quietly laughed and kept smiling, not being able to turn away, that is until Trent felt the cold liquid around his hand, he glanced down and finally realized her over poured. Courtney giggled at him. He set the pitcher down on the table and began to wipe the outside of the cup so that it was dry. He then looked up and smiled at Courtney while he dried off his hands. He looked away and picked up the pitcher, as he walked away, toward the kitchen he decided to glance back at Courtney. When he did she was talking with her friend. As soon as he looked back infront of him she glanced up watching him walk away.

The dinner was quite peaceful after that. Courtney hadn't seen Trent again after that. He kind of disappeared. She wondered if he was embarrassed or he just had more work to do.

One of Courtney's favorite teachers walked up to the stage, cleared his throat and began his speech, "Through out the years I have seen these young students grow, mentally and physically. Many of them-"

Courtney began to doze off a little, she couldn't keep her eyes open, she never thought about being tired until now.

"Courtney", her friend shook her voraciously. Courtney opened her eyes and mumbled.

Her friend grunted her teeth and almost yelled at her "go get your award on stage, they are waiting for you!" Courtney shot up from her seat and everyone began to clap for her, she began to blush rapidly, she had fallen asleep at her banquet and let everyone wait on her.

As she got up to the stage to collect her award she heard a faint yell of "GO COURTNEY". Her blush reddened, she knew exactly who said it.

The banquet was coming to a close and the servers were all coming out of the kitchen. They all walked in a single file line holding a large plate. Courtney turned to her left to whisper something to her friend, she felt some one to her right and she looked up. She smiled up at him. Another waiter came and asked Trent, "I thought I got this table?" Trent laughed and said "No, I got it. You have table 49. They changed it last minute." The other guy looked completely confused but he just agreed and walked away going to serve the other was placing a cupcake in front of Courtney and whispered to her, "happy birthday."

She mouthed to him, "thank you"

The whole table was staring at Courtney and Trent, possible because they were curious as to know what they were saying but most likely because they wanted their cupcake and he had only dropped on off for Courtney. He squatted down so that he was at level with Courtney. He whispered back at her, "I am getting off right now, so i thought you'd like this" He placed a napkin in front of her. She looked at him questionably but he just said happy birthday once more, served the rest of the table and left.

Courtney's friend stared at her for a while and then finally spoke up, "what the hell was that all about?"

Courtney shrugged, "i have no idea". Her friend grabbed the napkin wondering why it was so important. She examined it and finally noticed the ten small numbers written in chicken scratch on the back with the name "Trent" written above it. Her friend smile grew and Courtney grabbed the napkin out of her friends hand and searched for what made her friend smile so much. She saw the number and blushed deep red.

Maybe she'd call Trent later that week, she didn't really care when and neither did he. As long as they continued to talk and start their friendship, both wanting slightly more out of that number. Courtney smiled knowing that this was probably her best birthday yet.

* * *

><p>I hoped you like my Trentney one shot. I for one thought it was pretty good. Let me know what you think! PM or review! I love to hear what I need to improve on and what was done wrong. Critic is WELCOME, in fact ENCOURAGED!<p>

**REVIEW**


End file.
